That Doesn't Happen!
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan and Phil are watching a film, and Dan feels the need to let his feelings out.


**Dan POV**

There had been a lot of posts on Tumblr and Twitter recently about 'phan' ever since we appeared on 'I Can't Even' and Chris made a joke about the 'phan wedding in 2022'. Looking through either mine or Phil's tag, you get overwhelmed by the amount of 'phan' there is. Of course, we keep denying it, because there really was _nothing _gong on between us, no matter how much some people wanted it. Personally, I don't mind it all, but I don't know how Phil feels about it, and I don't want to ask because then I might seem like I'm implying something, _which I'm totally not_. We are best friends, nothing more, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Oh, who am I kidding?! _I want it a different way!_

It's true that, while we had both been denying there way anything between us, I did want something. We had been best friends for years, and I should have known that this would happen. But we could never be more than friends because it would mess everything up, and I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all.

Like we had done many times before, we were sitting on the sofa, watching a film, some rom-com that was on one of the channels, because there was nothing else on. We were sitting just as close as we usually do, and my heart was beating and as loud as fast as it usually does. I always wondered if Phil could hear it, before realising that that is ridiculous, he doesn't have super hearing, he can barely hear me when I call him from another room, let alone my heart beat.

I don't what was different about this time, maybe the fact that I had been in the 'phan' tag earlier today, or the fact that this film was overwhelmingly cheesy, but I felt the need to tell Phil. But I couldn't do that, and I wouldn't. But a disgustingly cheesy bit had just happened, and I felt the need to voice my opinion.

"That would never happen." I muttered. Phil turned his head from the screen to look at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you just never comment of silly parts in films." He said.

"Well it wouldn't." I repeated.

"It's a film. It's not real." He reasoned.

"That's no excuse though. They should make it realistic." I argued.

"Is there a reason for this outburst?" He asked.

"Well it's just ridiculous that people think that someone is going to like them back when there is only a small chance that would happen. I mean look at us. I like you but you don't like me back because it doesn't work that way!" I practically shouted, before realising what I said. My hand flew to my mouth and I stared at him wide-eyed. "I…Er…I didn't mean what I just…" I trailed off. He looked at me with a startled expression.

"Just ignore what I said." I told him, and went to get up, however I felt Phil's hand on my wrist, pulling me back down.

"Repeat what you said." He said slowly.

"Id rather not." I told him. He looked at me, and I gave in.

"I said 'I like you but you don't like me back because it doesn't work that way'." I repeated, and then turned my head away, fully aware that Phil's hand was still holding my wrist. There was a short silence, and I was waiting for the rejection that I knew was coming. I felt Phil's hand slip down from my wrist to my hand and entwine our fingers. My head snapped down to look at them, before looking at him to see a smile placed on his face.

"Who said I didn't?" He asked. I sat there in shock. Was he really telling me this?

"Are you saying…?" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I am." He told me, the smile still on his face.

"You like me?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. My face went from shock to a massive smile in seconds. He leaned forwards, and I followed, our lips connecting. I was lost in a world of pure bliss. He pulled back after a minute, the sound of the forgotten film bringing me back to reality.

"Have I proved your theory wrong then?" He asked smugly.

"You have actually, but I don't care." I said, reattaching our lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Feel free to review, there is a muffin basket in it for you :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
